


"you're hot when you're angry"

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: daisy has a habit of throwing herself into danger.





	"you're hot when you're angry"

Robbie stormed into the room, clearly seething.“And what the fuck was that about?”

“You’re hot when you’re angry.” Daisy gave him a smirk before returning her attention to her phone.“Not that you’re not already really hot. What was what about?”

“You damn well know what I’m talking about,”he snarled.

Daisy set her phone aside, raising a questioning eyebrow.“Are you referring to me saving your ass out there?”

“I didn’t need saving.” Robbie scowled. Well, even more than he usually already did, anyway.“And besides, that’s not the point.”

“Then what is?” Daisy got up from her chair; this was starting to feel like an eye-to-eye conversation. She’d figured he’d taken a bit of a hit to the ego. Apparently, there was more to it.

He stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment, utterly incredulous.“Seriously? You don’t see the issue with throwing yourself into danger like that?”

Daisy shrugged.“I’m fine.”

“You could’ve died.” Robbie’s voice was suddenly incredibly soft.“You could’ve gotten yourself killed over this, do you not understand that?”

Daisy opened her mouth to argue, then closed it when she had no argument against that. She was so used to throwing herself in the line of fire, she hadn’t paused to think about it in a long time.“I mean - I guess?”

“You’re so used to doing this shit, it doesn’t even register anymore, does it?”

It wasn’t really a question, she could tell. And there was a truth to it that shocked her to her core. She put herself in danger mindlessly. Wouldn’t think it would be the worst thing if she didn’t make it out of it.

“Why do you care?”she snapped, unwilling to examine the realisation that at least some part of her still craved death any closer.

“Why do you think, chica?” He stepped closer, his fingers brushing against hers.“Because I care about you. And I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Daisy swallowed hard around the sudden lump in her throat. Robbie’s fingers were still lightly touching hers. She thought about taking his hand for a moment but didn’t.

Instead, she wound her arms around his waist and buried her face against his chest.“I care about you, too.”


End file.
